


Her Happy Ending

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Romance, happy ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has a revelation about her life with Regina and Henry that could lead to both their happy endings. Will Regina take the risk of her heart once again though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Happy Ending

Emma yawned as she stepped through the door and kicked her shoes off automatically onto the stand there, lest she got scolded again for trekking mud through the house. Yanking her coat off she hung it up in its normal place, in the middle of two others that were already hanging up, and stepped into the main part of the house.

The sound of soft classical music drifted out to welcome her, the now familiar sound relaxing her shoulders as the worries from the day eased and drifted away, the warm scent of supper cooking also helped with that.

She slunk forwards, using her socked feet to muffle her steps as she made her way towards the kitchen so she could take in the sight that she had been trusted with repeatedly for the last few months, a sight that she just knew so few people had ever got to see. Regina, relaxed and at home, no shields and barbs to protect herself, no sharp words and looks to guard from potential harm. This sight, before she really realised Emma was home, bare foot and puttering around the kitchen cooking supper for the three of them, humming along with the music, this relaxed Emma more than anything and was one of the parts of her day she looked forward to the most.

She straightened suddenly as the realisation hit her, and she wanted to hit herself, for she had not seen it. The illusive word that had been floating around her head for the last few months, the word that she associated with the routine of coming in and taking off her boots and coat, coming to watch Regina cook before the two of them and Henry sat down to eat together. Home. This was her home. This place, Regina and Henry, this was the home that she had always been reaching for, this was the place that she had been searching for.

"Emma, I was not expecting you for a little longer!" Regina startled slightly when she turned and saw Emma standing in the doorway. "I do wish you wouldn't hover like that, I am sure you're trying to give me a heart attack!" Regina huffed, but there was no fire in it, in fact there was more amusement and humour than anything else.

"Sorry I can't resist, you're too fascinating to watch when you're cooking," Emma smiled stepping into the room.

"I have no idea what is so fascinating about watching me cook, honestly," Regina flustered, a small blush tinting her cheeks. "But dinner won't be ready for another hour or so, I wasn't expecting you back until at least then,"

"Why so late?" Emma asked drifting a little closer to Regina wondering if she dared what she had wanted to do for so long.

"You said you were going out drinking with Hook, I did not expect you back till late," It was the flash in those dark eyes and the way she said Killian's name that made gave Emma the courage. Leaning down now she was close enough she swept her lips over Regina's cheek.

"I wouldn't miss our suppers, not for anything, it was only ever going to be a bottle before I came home,"

"Home...oh...yes well...what did the pirate want?" Regina flustered as Emma settled against the counter beside her.

"He needed advice on how to work the shower, he was too embarrassed to ask Granny or Ruby, and he wanted to know what the hell a DVD was," Emma grinned. Regina let out a chuckle as she slipped closer to work next to Emma.

"You look tired, did you have a busy day?"

"Well I had to go chasing Tiny over half of the town because..." Emma started to relate the funnier parts of her day to see Regina laughing, as she always did, while musing about when all this started. Well she knew the answer to that one...

/ / / / / / /

"...all Henry's family! For that boy you need to all grow up and start acting like adults! His life has been confusing enough and will be more so without you all fighting between yourselves! Rumple! I know that you love Neal, this is his son, your grandson, can't you try and get along with them all, and play nice?!"

It was a little amusing to watch Mr Gold, Rumplestiltskin, who was so self assured in his own power and knowledge, be weathered down by the little powerhouse Belle turned into when she was pissed. The man blinked before looking at Henry as though he had only really seen him for the first time.

"Do you remember what it was like, when you held Baelfire for the first time, when you hugged him close? This is your flesh and blood, his flesh and blood!" Belle motioned to Henry who was out for the count on the hospital bed. Even though they had been reassured that he was fine, just exhausted from his run into the forest and getting lost, they had insisted he stayed the night to be watched over.

"I do...I...I believe for Henry's sake, perhaps a truce and an alliance should be agreed upon. Circumstances being strange as they are, this one laddie...he makes us family and ties us together in a way I don't think any of us could ever have imagined. Seeing him so upset and confused. I don't want that again, I would like the chance to get to know my Grandson, to be part of his life," Mr Gold said softly.

"We have all been missing parts of a family or the love of a complete family for so long, maybe this is our chance to have it together? To create a family not only for Henry but for ourselves?" Belle's soft suggestion had hit them all, and as they sat by Henry's bedside they all agreed on one thing, Henry was worth the effort to get along.

It had been slow work, there were a lot of hurts to heal, some natural snaps and ingrained behaviours had been hard to get rid of. But they had managed it and they had worked on it. Regina and Emma had floundered for a little while, stepping around each other to try and find their own way to get along, especially after they had heard Henry proudly talking about 'his mums and his dad'. It started with Emma bringing Regina lunches because she realised she always worked through them. Then Regina bringing Emma coffee of a morning when the machine in the station broke. That moved to them mixing their days that they got Henry together a little, both shocked that they weren't resentful of the other intruding in on their time with Henry.

Meals at Regina's house became a common occurrence for the three of them gradually, until they were eating nearly all their meals together without any real thought, when they started having meals together even when it was Neal's days with Henry.

And then Emma had been complaining to Regina about having to live with Charming and Snow, watching them make goo goo eyes and snogging all the time all around the apartment, and she was coming to love them, she was coming to accept they were her parents and was glad for the time to get to know them...she really didn't want to have to walk in on them having sex again!

And Regina had made the offer, simply as though it was nothing, she had suggested that Emma just move into the house. It was more than big enough with plenty of spare rooms, they would double up on their days with Henry and it would be good for Henry to have two of his three parents under the same roof.

Emma had frozen before she heard herself agreeing to the suggestion, she had agreed to what was probably a mad suggestion. And a week later she had been moving her things into the big white house.

They had had arguments, they had had disagreements, they had annoyed each other and they had found bad habits that irritated the other. But they had slowly eased into the whole thing, they had learnt to negotiate and to live together. Emma had gradually come to feel like it was her house too, and Henry was happy. Henry was happy to have them together, he was happy to have his mums living with him, and no one was fighting over him, his family were around him and were getting on. He knew that it was for him they were all making the effort and that made him even happier.

And it had carried on, until they had reached this point, being at home here, having a home here, with Regina and Henry...

/ / / / / /

"...ma...Emma...Emma!" Emma blinked bright green eyes at Regina making a humming noise in question. "Are you feeling well? You completely zoned out," Regina said concerned reaching out to touch Emma's forehead.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about being here," Emma smiled.

"Being here?" Regina frowned.

"Home...being at home, with my family," Emma said softly, her eyes locked on Regina's face so she could see exactly what her words did to her. And she saw it the widening of Regina's eyes, the flush that spread over her cheeks and the hope sparking deep within those black eyes and a warmth she only saw when Regina looked at Henry.

"Home...this is home?" Regina asked softly.

"Yes, us, here the three of us, this is home," Emma nodded.

"I never really had a home before. Cora...you know what she was like, and then when we were free of her, I was stuck in a loveless marriage...I never managed to have a home. The closest I came was with Henry but there..."

"Yes?" Emma urged.

"There was always something missing," Regina said quietly. Emma bit her lip before taking the risk. Reaching out she looped her arm around Regina's waist and she tugged her close so that she was resting against her. Regina was such a big character and so powerful that she always seemed so much bigger than Emma. But here, in their home, so relaxed and at ease, she looked and felt her real height, she was small and slender, delicate and fragile, pressed up against Emma, and it made the blonde haired saviour feel even more protective of her.

She waited for a few beats as Regina stood rigid in her arms, and then she felt her arms moving slowly to wrap around her waist, Regina's finely painted and manicured hands gripped gently onto the soft wool of the jumper that she had bought for Emma a couple of weeks ago. She pressed her face against Emma's chest, listening to the soft thump thump of the blonde's heart beat relaxing steadily against her.

Emma reached up, wrapping one arm around Regina's shoulders to hold her firmer, the other going up to comb through her raven hair that smelt of apples.

"I..."

"Yes?" Emma said softly.

"I can't risk losing what we have, you have become...dear to me, important to me, and there is Henry to take into account if we risk anything and something goes wrong he will be deeply hurt..." Regina stopped when Emma cupped the back of her neck using her thumb to lift her chin.

"I have never taken a risk like this before, never found anyone worth it, even Neal, we spoke about homes and finding somewhere to settle down together, but I never pushed for it, we could have done it months before everything kicked off. But I never really and fully wanted to take that risk, it wasn't worth putting my heart, and my trust, on the line. You however, what we could have together, the life that you, me and Henry could have together...it's worth the risk to me, and I hope that you will take it with me?"

"Emma..." Regina breathed out, and the lighter haired woman could practically feel the give in her.

"Let me be your happy ending," Emma said honestly. Regina stared wide eyed at her before she reached up and wound her arms around Emma's neck pressing their lips together. Emma hummed happily tugging Regina even closer to her body and pressing deeper into the kiss.

Both women last track of time, as they lost themselves in the kiss and in each other, Emma could not get enough of kissing Regina, the scent of her filling her senses, the warmth of her body being held firmly to her own, the rightness of having her close.

For Regina she couldn't stop kissing Emma, couldn't make herself pull back for any reason, not if her mother appeared in the room. All feeling of hesitancy and uncertainty flew from her the moment their lips touched, the moment she felt Emma tugging her closer. For the first time in her life she felt right, she felt at home, and she trusted Emma's words.

Tightening her arms around Emma's neck she took the leap, she gave herself over to hope and took her chance on her happy ending.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Mums! Are you home?" Henry arrived in the normal clatter of noise and teenage clumsiness.

"We're here!" Emma called where she was finished laying the table.

"Hey mum," Henry beamed dropping his bag.

"How's Neal?" Emma asked dragging him in for a hug.

"He's fine, Ruby was there too, we went for a walk through the woods," Henry rambled.

"That sounds fun, bet you're extra hungry though," Emma laughed. Ruby and Neal had started a tentative relationship a few months ago, though if he was inviting her along for his afternoon with Henry, then it looked like it was getting more serious.

"What was that about being extra hungry?" Regina asked walking in with the caserole dish full of steaming food.

"Oh god yes!" Henry groaned eyeing the food ravenously.

"Go wash up first kid," Emma nudged him towards the kitchen meeting Regina's eyes with a soft smile.

"What do you guys want to drink?" Henry shouted as he raced through to the kitchen.

"Orange for me please kid," Emma called.

"Just water for me please," Regina answered as she plated up their meals.

"Ok so what's going on?" Henry asked putting down his knife and fork once he had finished inhaling his meal, looking between his mums expectantly.

"What makes you think there is something going on?" Emma asked amused.

"You two have been looking at each other right through dinner, giving each other that significant look!" Henry listed.

"He's spending too much time with you and Charming," Regina said dryly.

"Ok we do have somehting to tell you, though we were lanning on waiting till after supper to tell you," Emma rolled her eyes.

"I am finished," Henry motioned to his plate that had been all but licked clean.

"Ok, right, me and your mum talked some things through this afternoon and well..." Regina stammered.

"You're not moving out are you?! I thought things were going really well and everything was ok!" Henry frowned looking at Emma.

"Hey no kid, everything is fine, I'm not moving out. Me and your mum, we talked some things through and we are giving being togther a go," Emma explained.

"Like...together together?" Henry asked bright eyed looking between them.

"Together together," Regina nodded with a smile reaching out to take Emma's hand.

"Happy ending together," Emma smiled at Regina squeezing her fingers gently.

"Oh my god I am so happy!" Henry launched himself around the table and threw himself at his mums. They hugged him closely smiling as their son squeazed them tightly.

"You're ok with this then? It is going to change things a little around here," Regina asked softly taking Henry's hand with her free one.

"I'm ok with it! Of course I'm ok with it," Henry beamed between them.

"Thank you kid," Emma kissed his forehead.

"I can't believe it, I get my mums together," Henry was smiling brighter than either of them had seen.

"Guess we don't have to worry so much after all," Emma snorted.

"This is amazing! Your happy ending! Our happy ending!" Henry smiled happily between them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hi Madame Mayor, I'm sorry for interupting," Regina looking up to see Belle's father standing in the doorway.

"How can I help?" Regina asked standing up.

"I was asked to deliver these to you," He held out a beautiful bouquet of roses in a vase Regina had admired months ago when she had walked passed the shop with Emma. He held out the card to her and placed the vase down on her desk. The note was simple:

I hope this brightens your day, I just wanted you to know how special you are. I will see you at home tonight. Love Emma.

Regina smiled softly, biting her bottom lip as she soaked up with the words on the card, pressing it close to her chest before looking up and the man smiling at her.

"You should know Sheriff Swan spent a good amount of time in the shop chosing the right roses with your son, they had a book on flower meanings with them," He smiled at her before turning and leaving.

Once her door was closed she quickly looked down at the bouquet, her eyes picking out the different colour roses and her mind offering the meanings.

Red roses - Love, beauty, courage and respect

Dark red roses -unconcious beauty

Pink roses - Aprriciation, perfect happiness, adoration

Yellow - joy, friendship, promise of a new begining, I care

Coral - desire

Regina felt her heart dancing in her chest as she took in the meanings of the flowers, what Emma was trying to say to her. No one had ever done this for her before, no one had ever made a gesture to make her feel special or to let her know what she meant to them, besides the small presents she used to get from Henry when he was growing up.

Smiling Regina moved the vase to the centre of her desk and sat back down after smelling the sweet roses, her work for the moment forgotten in front of her, she just sat looking at the beautiful gift.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Emma yawned widely as she stepped through the door, shrugging off her jacket and hanging it up and she kicked off her shoes. Carefully placing her boots away she turned and started to make her way to the kitchen only to pause when she realised she wasn't hearing the normal sounds of classical music that normally played when Regina was cooking. Pouting when she realised she had missed getting to see Regina cook she carried on into the house, following the amazing smells coming from the kitchen.

"Regina?" she called.

"In here!"

When she stepped into the dinning room she had to pause taking in the room. Regina had the lights turned down, the table was set for the two of them with Regina's best table cloth and plates, the candles were lit in the middle of the table. And Regina.

Regina was standing there wearing a red dress that brought out her pale skin, dark hair and dark eyes in all the best ways. The hem brushing her thighs with a slight float it was fitted beautifully to her curves with a golden belt. When she turned around to light the last candle Emma had to gulp as she stared at the golden zip that ran from her neck down passed her bum.

"What's this?" she asked.

"This, is thank you, and wanting to let you know how special you are to me," Regina smiled, blushing a little as she turned back around. "Henry is staying over at Neal's tonight,"

"Give me ten minutes to go freshen up and change?" Emma asked.

"That's enough time for me to finish supper," Regina nodded. Emma caught her around the waist when she went to walk passed her and drew her close, as wide black eyes met hers and Regina went to say something Emma leant down and kissed her sweetly.

"Hey," She breathed out when they parted.

"Hello," she smiled shyly back.

"You look beautiful,"

"Thank you," Regina blushed darker looking away to the side for a second before looking back. "Go and get changed, I will finish supper,"

As Emma raced up the stairs her mind was foggy as she mused over that smile. She had gotten to see even more sides of Regina since last night, that shy smile showed the innocence and goodness, the hope and the woman Emma was falling in love with. And she was already addicted to the small moments of vulnerability, of the barriers coming down that Regina was already showing her.

Emma quickly grabbed what she wanted from the wardrobe and changed, spraying a few spritz of perfume on before checking her hair in the mirror and quickly stayling it into a bun. Regina had never seen her with her hair like that before and she wanted to make the effort.

Checking herself again in the mirror she brushed her hands down her black neat trousers and white opaque through blouse, debating whether the black bra underneath was sexy or over the top before deciding to stick with it. Taking a deep breath she brushed on some make up quickly but neatly before hurrying back down the stairs.

"Wow," Regina blinked at her when she stepped into the room. Emma was relieved and smiled brightly stepping back over to ther dark haired love.

"This all looks amazing," Emma complimented. They both sat down at the table and Emma hummed as she smelt the soup Regina had made for them.

"I enjoy cooking for you and Henry," Regina admitted.

"Really?"

"Yes, I didn't ave anyone to cook for before Henry, someone to put my time and love into cooking for, someone to sit down with and enjoy a meal with. And you," Regina paused and looked up to smile at Emma. "I enjoy cooking for you, because it is a way I can show that I care about you, do something to make you happy. And I like it when we sit down together to eat,"

"I never had this before you and Henry. In the foster homes I could barely get a full plate if I was lucky most of the time. And then when I got out of prison, it was just me, microwavable meals and take aways half the time, me just cooking for myself the rest. This, sitting down together and eating, you taking the time to cook, its special to me too," Emma smiled reaching out to take Regina's hand.

"Thank you for the flowers," Regina said softly once they started to eat.

"I wanted to give you something special," Emma cursed as she felt herself blushing at the words.

"I loved them thank you,"

"Did they make you smile?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Regina couldn't stop her smile again.

"Good, that was what I wanted," Emma kissed Regina's fingers with a warm smile on her own lips.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"That was amazing!" Emma groaned settling on the sofa next to Regina having finished loading the dishwasher, she had waved the other woman off as Regina had cooked for them. She slipped her arm around Regina's shoulders and pulled her in closer, the other woman hesitating for a second, tensing up, before she relaxed against Emma's body, kicking off her heels and curling her feet up onto the sofa.

"I thought we could watch a film together," Regina suggested.

"Netflix?" Emma asked grinning at the sheepish look she got, since she and Henry had introduced Regina to netflix Regina had been obsessed. They flicked through their play list until they found something that they both wanted to watch, and then they settled down together to watch the film together.

Halfway through Emma reached to the back of the sofa and took the throw off of the back of the sofa, throwing it over them and cuddling Regina closer to herself. The dark haired woman was drawing circles on her knee abscetly as they watched the film, Emma was playing with the ends of dark hair.

Once the film finished they both sat cuddled together on the sofa not wanting their time together to finish, but both of them feeling the weight of their busy day.

"Emma?" Regina finally plucked up the courage to ask.

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me tonight please? I don't mean...I'm not ready for...I just..." Regina stammered.

"I would love to," Emma smiled leaning down to kiss her gently. They stood from the sofa and turned off the lights, made sure everything was locked up as had become their routine before making their way up the stairs. When they got to their corridor though they both paused uncertainly. "I will go and get ready and come to your room?" Emma suggested.

"I will see you in a bit," Regina nodded before hurrying off. Emma blinked a couple of times before turning and making her way into her bedroom and through to the en suit bathroom. She brushed her teeth and carefully braided her hair before changing into her pyjamas. Taking a breath she sprayed a little more perfume on before making her way down to Regina's bedroom. She took a soft breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in," Regina called, sounding just a little nervous. Emma opened the door and stepped in, her breath catching once again as she took in Regina. She had changed into a silk nightdress that just brushed her knees, the purple silk making her seem to glow in the moonlight coming through the window.

"You look...gorgeous," She breathed before wincing and looking down at her own blue cotton trousers and white vest top.

"So do you," Regina smile holding out her hand.

"I look a scruff," She snorted making her way over anyway.

"I love the way you look," Regina shook her dark head, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck and pulling her into a kiss.

It was so easy to lose herself in Regina's kisses Emma had found after only a day of being together, and the feeling of silk and skin underneath her hands as she kissed her back was intoxication itself, a complete drug to her senses.

As was holding her against her body as they settled down under the covers together. They shuffled around a little trying to get themselves comfortable and trying to find a position they were both happy with. Eventually they settled with Regina playing little spoon to Emma's big spoon, the scent of apples filling her senses.

"I am going to tell my parents about us tomorrow, I'm going around there for lunch," Emma said softly, carrying on the calming strokes up and down Regina's arms as she talked.

"How do you think they will take it?" Regina asked nervously.

"If they care about me, then they will accept it. Really I don't think it will come as a shock to them though," Emma chuckled.

"Really?!" The sceptasicim was heavy in Regina's tone.

"I was thinking about it while I was changing. Besides the candles, the kissing and the dressing up for each other, the rest of the night we have nearly exactly done before. I think it has been clear for a long time how I have felt about you," Emma admitted.

"Oh? And how is that?" Emma could hear the smile in Regina's voice, and she smiled herself knowing that her dark haired woman felt secure in their relationship.

"I am in love with you," Emma breathed kissing Regina's shoulder. The other sucked in a breath before rolling to stare wide eyed at Emma.

"Do you mean it?!" Regina whispered.

"Completely, I love you," Emma vowed, knowing what those words, what hearing them meant to Regina. She held her close when she threw herself into Emma's arms, burying her face into the blonde's woman's shoulder and holding on tightly.

"I love you too," Regina whispered against Emma's heart, and she knew what it meant for her to say it back.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh," Emma had to fight down a smile as Mary Margaret and David stared wide eyed at her and Henry. She knew it was a dirty trick bringing Henry along with her, but she did not want to risk things blowing up in Regina's face, and so she had brought the troops along with her.

And the kid was doing an amazing job at putting on the puppy dog eyes as he stared at his grandma and granpa, Emma unconciously doing the same thing beside him.

"Right...well where did this come from?" Mary Margaret asked, obviously trying to seem understanding.

"Its been coming for a good while I think really. We love each other, and we want to give it a go. God knows Regina deserves a chance at happiness," Emma sighed.

"And you?" David asked softly.

"I think...no I know she is my chance at happieness and a happy ever after," Emma said firmly looking at her parents with stubborn determination.

"We're not going to stand in the way of our daughter's happiness, or our grandson's. This is going to take a little getting used to we're not going to pretend that. But we have believed that Regina can be redeemed, and if anyone can help keep her on that path and give her a happy ending, its you," David smiled softly.

"If you are happy, then we wil get used to it," Mary Margaret nodded.

"Thank you, this means a lot to me," Emma reached out for her parents hands.

"We know, and we will do our best to try and get used to this as quick as we can," Mary smiled at her daughter.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Emma grinned as she heard the soft classical music coming from down the hallway. She quietly closed the front door and kicked off her boots and hung her coat up, before she hurried down the corridor on socked feet.

The sight that greeted her hadn't gotten old in the twenty years that they had been together, and it never would she reckoned.

Regina was humming to herself as she pottered around, the amazing scent of supper laying on the air. Her wife was wearing neat black slacks and a neat red blouse, her stocking feet padding around the kitchen as she worked. Her dark hair was in a neat bun, looking more striking with the streaks of grey running through it. Regina disliked it, but Emma loved the distinguishing streaks, and they matched the streaks in Emma's own hair which she liked to joke came from their three children.

She leaned against the door and smiled as she watched Regina, allowing the love that she felt for her wife fill her. This woman had been the love of her life for twenty years, they had celebrated their anniversary last week with a supper for the two of them, the same supper regina had cooked for them on that first date. And she loved er more and more as the years went by. They had been each other's happy ending, their lives while not being perfect made them happier than they could have ever imagined being.

The life that they had built together, the life that they had formed together, with their children. They had had their ups and their downs, they had had their arguements and their niggles with each other. But they had pulled through and each time they had pulled through even stronger. They had agreed that they would never go to bed on an argument, and to this day despite both their tempers they never had.

They had stood side by side and fought off the reoccuring dangers that had threatened the town as they had since Emma arrived in town. And so far nothing had stood in their way, especially as they had Neal and Ruby, Mary Margaret and David, Mr Gold and Belle behind them with every fight.

"Emma! I do wish you wouldn't hover like that! I swear you are trying to give me a heart attack," Regina scolded, even as she reached out for her wife and the kiss that she always recieved when Emma came home.

"Never, you're stuck with me," Emma grinned wrapping her arms around Regina and pulling her close for a kiss.

"How was your day?" Regina asked softly, brushing a curl from Emma's blue eyes.

"Long and tiring, and so much better now I am here with you," Emma sighed.

"Twenty years and you are still so soppy!" Regina rolled her eyes, but still that little pleased blush tinted her cheeks.

"And I will be till we are old, senile and rocking in side by side chairs in whatever nursing home the kids decided to stick us in," Emma nosed Regina's cheek.

"Does Storybrook have a nursing home?" Regina asked pulling back for a second.

"I don't know actually," Emma scrunched her nose before shrugging. "Whatever, they will just have to look after us then. Image still stands," She grinned.

"Fool," Regina sniffed.

"Your fool," Emma leaned in to press more kisses to her wife's lips.

"Of course you are!" Regina smiled tugging her in for a deeper kiss. Her Happy Ending.


End file.
